I'll be there
by Nero's Babe229
Summary: What happens when an average girl catches the eye of Jeff Hardy (one of the popular guys at school). Will he feel the same when he gets to know her more? Please R&R.*It's WWF-4-life with a name change people. So don't get confused!!!*
1. I have to be somewhere!!!

"It's too damn early for this shit" Julie complained as she heard the alarm go off. Today was Julie's first day in 11th grade and she didn't want to go. She wasn't a nerd but she wasn't the most popular girl in school.  
  
She never had enough time to go out and act like a normal teenager since she was 17 years old and lived by herself. She used to live in foster homes but recently got her own place. She got ready and went to Stacy's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks Stace. I'll be here around 2:30" Julie yelled as she got into her car getting ready to go to school.  
  
As Julie walked down the halls of Union Pines High School she noticed a big crowd around someone's locker. 'Probably one of the popular kids' she thought.  
  
She went to her 1st class and it was over before she knew it. It was around lunch and she noticed the crowd again so she deiced to see what the big deal was.  
  
She looked trough all the bodies crowded together and saw him. 'Jeff' she said to her self with no surprise. She should of known he was only the most popular guy in school.  
  
As she was looking at him Jeff looked up and saw her. She looked away and pretended like nothing happened. She went to her other classes and by the end of the day she had so much work to do.  
  
She rushed through the halls of Union Pines and with in a blink of an eye she fell to the floor dropping her books and all.  
  
"Watch where you're going Bitch!" Melissa one of the 12th graders yelled.  
  
"Sorry I'm kind of in a rush and I wasn't watching where I was going." Julie said walking past Melissa trying to get out of school as soon as possible.  
  
Melissa stood in front of the double doors so Julie couldn't leave. "Excuse me? I think I deserve an apology."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Jeff. We heard Melissa is already getting in a fight with someone on the first day of school. We can't miss it." Shane whined.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going." They ran down the halls and saw Melissa yelling at someone. Jeff narrowed his eyes and realized it was the girl he saw earlier today.  
  
"Excuse me? I think I deserve an apology."  
  
"Melissa I need to be somewhere right now so if you don't mind ge…." "Well you should've thought of that before." Melissa interrupted.  
  
Julie tried to get to the door but instead of Melissa moving she punched Julie in the face. Julie touched her jaw and glared at Melissa the out of nowhere she tackled Melissa to the ground and started beating her.  
  
Jeff and Shannon pulled Julie off of Melissa and Shane helped Melissa up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Jeff whispered in Julie's ear.  
  
"She hit me first. I wasn't going to just let her get away with it." She exclaimed.  
  
Jeff noticed her cheek and it was already staring to swell. "We got to get some ice on that. Come with me" he said pulling on her arm.  
  
Julie took his hand off her arm. "No. I have to go somewhere."  
  
"Where do you have to be in such a hurry?"  
  
"Nowhere just…just…. I have to go." With that Julie ran out the doors and sped away in her car to her unknown destination. 


	2. Yeah right!!!

"Shit" Julie yelled. "It's all ready 3:00. I said I'd be there at 2:30."  
  
Julie sped trough the streets of Cameron to get to Stacy's house. By the time she got there it was 3:15. "Sorry Stace" Julie apologized.  
  
"It's okay honey I know you have school and all. I don't mind."  
  
"No! You don't have to do me any favors and yet you help me out so much. I'm sorry it was ju…" " I already said it's okay." Stacy interrupted.  
  
Julie smiled "Thanks." She got her in her car and drove home. She opened the door and stepped in and went upstairs. She then went to her room and threw herself on the bed. "Finally some peace and quiet" she said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Not again" Julie said groggily as she shut off the alarm. As she got up she felt the pain on her jaw. She ran to the mirror.  
  
"Man, just what I need a huge bruise." She scurried through her makeup bag and looked for foundation to cover up her bruise. "Found it!" she yelled as applied it on her face.  
  
She went on her usual routine. Go to Stacy's then to school. She arrived at school kind of early so she decided to go to her first class and wait until the bell rang.  
  
There was 20 minutes left before class started and she was surprised to see Jeff there. He didn't notice her at first so she walked behind him and peered over his shoulder. She noticed him writing something on his hand. She realized that it was answers to the trig test.  
  
Jeff turned around and Julie was startled. "Can I help you" Jeff said cockily.  
  
"How did you know I was behind you?" she questioned.  
  
He laughed. "I saw your reflection on my watch."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I already asked. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No I was just curious. So why don't you actually study instead of cheat?"  
  
"It's hard." Jeff whined.  
  
"No one said it was going to be easy. How much you want to bet that you never even tried to study?"  
  
"I have tried and I just don't get it."  
  
"Well maybe you should try a little harder" Julie scolded.  
  
"Maybe if I had some help I wouldn't need to cheat!" Jeff retorted.  
  
"Well go get help!"  
  
"Are you willing to try?" Jeff yelled back.  
  
Julie was shocked that Jeff even recommended that. He was one of the most popular guys at school and she was…she was…she was not. She was just Julie.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- I know this was a sucky chapter but please read R & R. Watch for the next chapters to be up soon! Bye peoples. : ) 


	3. Fine

"I don't think so" Julie retorted.  
  
"Well then stop giving me these lectures about how I should go look for some help. I just did and look what happened."  
  
"Who said I needed to be the one to help you?" Julie questioned.  
  
"1) Because you are only the smartest person in class and 2) Because every time I do ask someone else to help me they think it's a big joke." Jeff said a little agitated.  
  
There was a brief silence and Julie just stood there. She was about to say something when the bell rung.  
  
She went on with her usual day at school feeling sorry for Jeff knowing he really did want to do better in school. At the end of the day she saw Jeff standing by his locker. He looked like he was in a deep thought.  
  
She walked over to him slowly. "Um Jeff?"  
  
He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face. "What?"  
  
"I was thinking about it earlier and you know how you said that you need help studying?"  
  
"Yeah. And?"  
  
"I guess I'll give it a try."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff knew exactly what she said. He just wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.  
  
"I'm saying I'll help you study. It's just I don't know exactly when because I have such a busy schedule."  
  
Jeff smiled. "I don't care what time or day. As long as I study."  
  
"Wait a minute. I forgot to tell you. I'll only help you on one condition."  
  
Jeff sighed. He knew this couldn't be good. "What is the catch."  
  
"We have to study at your house."  
  
Jeff again sighed but this time in relief. "That's it?"  
  
"Yup" Julie smiled.  
  
"Okay that's fine with me. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why can't we do it at your house?"  
  
"Julie looked down at her feet and bit her bottom lip. "Uh…uh…I mean…um…we just can't okay?"  
  
She said a little nervously.  
  
Jeff looked at her weirdly. "Whatever. Can I at least have your phone number so we can set up a day and time?"  
  
She thought about it for a while and thought that it would make sense. "Okay. I guess." She reluctantly gave him her phone number and went on her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's note- I know this was also a sucky chapter. Sorry people. But there are just a few questions: What is Julie hiding and who is Stacy??? Please R&R. 


	4. What time?

Julie finally got home after she left school and went to Stacy's house. It was around 8:30 at night and she plopped down on to her bed. 'Finally some peace and quiet' she thought. Just then the phone rang. "Nooooo, just leave me alone people" she said to herself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Julz it's Jeff."  
  
"I know stupid" she laughed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was just wondering exactly when did you want to meet?"  
  
"Uh let me call Stacy and see if she is not busy so I can set up a time" she stated.  
  
"Okay but uh, who is Stacy and what does she have to do with anything?" Jeff asked a little confused with the hold situation.  
  
"Nothing Jeff, just call back in 5 minutes. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever." He hung up the phone and waited a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh Stace?"  
  
"Yea hunny?"  
  
"Can I ask you for another favor? I'm really sorry about this it's ju…" "Sure what do you need?" Stacy interrupted.  
  
"Do you always need to interrupt me?" Julie laughed.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Anyway uh can you…" Julie paused for a moment.  
  
"You know I will Julz. I do it all the time anyway."  
  
"Thank you so much, you're a life saver" Julie sighed in relief.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Is that okay for you?"  
  
"Sure it is. I'll see you tomorrow Julie."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Guess I should call back' Jeff thought. He picked up the phone and dialed Julie's number.  
  
"Julie?"  
  
"How does tomorrow sound to you?"  
  
"Fine with me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I guess so. Bye Jeff."  
  
"Bye Julz."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff hung up the phone with curiosity. 'I know she's hiding something' he thought. 'And I'm going to find out.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's note- hey peoples thanx for the great reviews. I'm going to try to post a new chapter up everyday so stay tuned!!! LOL. 


	5. Going for a visit

"The next day after school Julie followed Jeff in her car to his house. She realized that he didn't live to far from him. 'But that wasn't a good thing' she thought. 'What if he finds out? There would be so many rumors at school.'  
  
She shook the thought out of her head as she pulled up into the driveway. She stepped out of her car and met Jeff on the front steps.  
  
Jeff held the door open for Julez to walk in. "Ladies first."  
  
"No Jeff you can go in first it's okay."  
  
Jeff smiled. "No Julez, you're a guest so that means I have to be a gentleman."  
  
"Jeff it's okay. You don't have to be all proper just because I'm a guest. Besides age comes before beauty.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff laughed as he walked into the house.  
  
"Nothing. So where do you want to do this?"  
  
"In the living room I guess." He stated.  
  
They sat down on the couch sitting next to each other. Julie was a little uncomfortable for a while but once she realized that Jeff was really serious about studying she loosened up a bit.  
  
"Okay Julez, I've had enough." Jeff complained. "It's time for a break. I think I'm getting a thinking cramp."  
  
"Okay. So what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we can talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Life."  
  
"Jeff I have no life" Julie stated sadly.  
  
"Sure you do. What do you do after school? Where do you usually go?"  
  
"I go to Stacy's house."  
  
"Oh. Who is Stacy" Jeff asked.  
  
"No one. So what do you do during your spare time?" Julie asked trying to change the conversation or at least the person that the conversation was about.  
  
"My friends and I usually go wrestle."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So now that you know where I live I was wondering where do you live?" Jeff asked trying to find out what she is hiding.  
  
Julie looked at the floor. "I live…I live…I live here in Cameron."  
  
"Obviously. Care to give me a street name?"  
  
'Oh man how am I going to get myself out of this situation' Julie thought to herself. "Oh, look at the time" Julie said as she got up. "Sorry Jeff but I got to go," she said as she sped out of the house.  
  
'That was weird' Jeff thought. 'That's it I'm going to find out where she lives and I know just how to do it.'  
  
Jeff ran upstairs to the closet and got the phone book. "Summers, Summers, Summers! Julie Summers!" Jeff yelled as he found her name in the phone book. The phone number was hers so he wrote the address on a sheet of paper.  
  
'45th street' Jeff thought to himself. 'That's only 5 minutes away. I'm going to her house tomorrow to find out what she's hiding. Might as well get a good nights sleep. It might be a long day tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Hey peoples. You like? Tell me what you think. Oh and be sure to watch for the next chapter. What is Jeff exactly going to do? The world may never know. LOL 


	6. What the...? You've got to be kidding me...

The next day Jeff couldn't wait until school was over. Today was the day he was going to find out what Julie was hiding.  
  
Finally school was over. He jumped into his car and waited until Julie pulled out into the street. He followed behind but not close enough to make it obvious that someone was following her.  
  
Julie pulled into a driveway that wasn't on 45 street in a dead end. 'This couldn't be her house' he thought. Jeff hadn't expected her to stop at the other house so he stopped and turned the car around.  
  
He waited on the corner of the street for about 10 minutes. Julie pulled out into the street again. This time she was heading towards 45 street.  
  
She pulled up into her driveway. Jeff didn't want her to see him so he parked behind a tree. He waited a while until he was sure Julie walked into her house.  
  
Jeff got out of his car and knocked on Julie's door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh. I can't even put anything down before someone knocks on the door?" Julie yelled as she turned the doorknob to answer it.  
  
"Oh shit!" she yelled in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Calm down Julz."  
  
"No. How did you find out I lived here?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"It does to me."  
  
"I looked you up in the phone book" Jeff stated.  
  
"Is that all?" Julie asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well no. I followed you to see what you do after school."  
  
"Jeff. What gives you the right o do that?"  
  
"I have every right."  
  
Julie looked at Jeff as if he was crazy. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I care about you."  
  
"How do you care about me? You don't even know anything about me."  
  
"Sure I do. You live in Cameron, you've lived in foster homes your whole life until recently, you're incredibly smart, and you have a…a… do you mind explaining to me who this is?" Jeff said pointing to the newborn baby in Julie's hands.  
  
Julie looked at Jeff uneasily. "Come in. I'll explain everything to you if you promise not to tell."  
  
Jeff smiled. "I promise."  
  
He then walked inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- So what did you people think? Did you like it? Please Read & Review!!! 


	7. Your the greatest

Julie led Jeff into the living room. She sat down with the baby in her lap and Jeff sat next to her. They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Jeff started to speak.  
  
"So what's his name?"  
  
Julie looked at her sleeping baby and smiled. "Kyle."  
  
"Cool." There was another brief silence. 'So why didn't you want me to know about him?"  
  
"How many people do you know that are 17 and have a kid?"  
  
"Not many I guess."  
  
"Exactly. I just don't want rumors going around school that I am sleeping around and don't know who the father of my baby was."  
  
"Oh, is that why you said you don't do anything after school and you have no life?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah. I never have enough time for myself. My world revolves around him now." Julie explained looking down at her son.  
  
"So was that Stacy's house that you went to earlier today?"  
  
"Yeah." Julie simply answered.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Usually when I have to go somewhere, do something, or when I'm at school she takes care of Kyle for me."  
  
"Listen Julz, I'm sorry that I came over and followed you around."  
  
"I guess it's okay as long as you don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't. So since I know now about Kyle, instead of you going through the hassle of taking the baby to Stacy's what do you say about me coming over here to study from now on?"  
  
"Julie looked at Jeff and smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides I would think it was cool if I could see more of the kid."  
  
"Jeff do you realize how great you are?"  
  
Jeff stood up and laughed. "Yeah I know. Anyway I guess I should be leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Okay but what time do you want to come over?"  
  
"I don't care. Any time is good for me."  
  
"How about 3:00 pm?"  
  
"Okay see you later. Bye"  
  
Julie walked him to the door and sighed. 'I know he'll keep it a secret' she thought. 'At least I hope he does.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Hey peoples what did you think. Please R & R. Also I'm begging you to tell your friends about my story. PLEASE? ( 


	8. So what do you say?

1  
  
2  
  
3 The Next Day (3:00)………  
  
  
  
'He should be here any minute' Julie thought as she was standing rocking Kyle back and forth. "This kid never goes to sleep," she said to herself.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Julie walked over to the door with Kyle still in her hands and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey Julz" he said taking Kyle out of his hands and then giving Julie a kiss on the cheek. Julie was a little surprised about what Jeff had done.  
  
First thing he does when he walks in the house is take Kyle and then he kisses me. No one had ever been so accepting to the fact the Julie was 17 and already had a kid.  
  
Jeff carried Kyle into the living room and put all his stuff down. Noticing that the baby was a little restless and wouldn't stop moving he sat on the couch and laid the baby on top of his chest.  
  
Julie sat next to Jeff with her mouth opened. He smiled and asked "What?"  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"What did I do?" Jeff asked a little afraid of the answer.  
  
"That kid never goes to sleep. And as soon as you put him on your chest he calmed down and fell asleep."  
  
"Really" Jeff said with a smile on his face almost proud of the fact that no one else could put the kid to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should sleep over sometimes just so I can get some sleep," Julie said with a laugh.  
  
Jeff looked down at Kyle for a while. Julie looked at him and waved her hand in front of him. "Hello, earth to Jeff, you there?"  
  
"Oh yeah, okay lets get started."  
  
"Fine with me. Where would you like to start?" Julie said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about two hours of studying the two finally finished. By this time Julie had put Kyle in his crib. "Finally" Jeff said closing the book.  
  
"Gosh Jeff I didn't think you would be so excited about finishing." She said with a small giggle following the comment.  
  
Jeff looked down for a minute and then looked back up at Julie. "Um…Julie can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You know how you said that maybe I should sleep over so you could get some sleep?" he said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Were you serious?"  
  
"Of course not Jeff. I would never ask you to drop all your things just to help me out."  
  
"I would never mind doing that for you. You're my friend so I would do anything for you and Kyle. So what do you say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Anyway I have to ask you something. Would you rather me update the story every other day so that way I'll put 2 chapters up when I do update or keep doing the same thing one chapter a day? 


	9. You really don't have to

"Jeff, you really don't have to. I was just saying I never get sleep because Kyle is always crying" Julie explained.  
  
"I know. That is why I just offered to spend the night anytime you want me to."  
  
"Jeff its rea…" Jeff interrupted Julie before she could finish.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I alre…"  
  
"Please?"  
  
This time before Julie spoke she put her hand over Jeff's mouth. "You're never going to stop bugging me are you?"  
  
Jeff nodded his head no.  
  
"Fine" she said reluctantly. "Just don't make this and everyday thing and don't think you have to do it. Okay?"  
  
Again Jeff nodded.  
  
Julie smiled and walked over to the door. "Okay now get home before your family thinks your doing something else here that you're not supposed to."  
  
Jeff got up and walked over to Julie. He wrapped his hands around her waist. "Julie, are you trying to tell me something?" he then noticed that she became a little tense.  
  
He quickly let go of her and apologized. "I'm sorry Julz I didn't know that would make you uncomfortable."  
  
She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Jeff it's okay. You didn't know that would happen. It's just that some stuff has happened and I'm a little paranoid."  
  
"Listen Julz, earlier today I said you were my friend and that's exactly what you are, my friend. If you ever need to talk about anything just give e a call. Okay?"  
  
Julie almost got teary eyed and smiled. "Okay."  
  
Jeff went back home and Julie went upstairs to see if she could get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Julie woke up from a goodnight's sleep. 'It's about time' she thought.  
  
She went to go drop off Kyle and then went to school. At lunch Jeff saw Julie walking down the halls. "Hey Julz" he called out.  
  
She turned around and walked over to Jeff. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to talk t…" "Hey Jeff what are you doing talking to her" ONE OF Jeff's friend said as he nodded towards Julie.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff said a little angrily.  
  
"I mean she's not popular. She doesn't fit in with us."  
  
Jeff was about to say something when Julie looked at Jeff and said, "It's okay, I'll just talk to you later." She went to walk away but Jeff grabbed a hold of her hand.  
  
"No. You can stay. He has to leave." Jeff said looking at the person who had just insulted Julie.  
  
The boy scoffed and left. "I'm sorry Julz. He's such an ass."  
  
"It's okay Jeff. So what were you going to say before we were interrupted?"  
  
"Oh, you know how I said that I was your friend and if you needed anyone to talk to I would be there?"  
  
Julie nodded her head yes.  
  
"Well I know you felt uncomfortable when I put my hands on you and I just wanted to know why."  
  
Julie sighed. "Jeff this isn't really the place to have that conversation. Maybe later."  
  
"Okay how about tonight when I sleep over?"  
  
Julie tilted her head. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you. I'm sleeping over tonight."  
  
"Yeah you forgot all right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Jeff came over as he said he would.  
  
"So why did you get uncomfortable?"  
  
Jeff immediately noticed Julie tearing up. "Have you ever wondered where Kyle's father was?"  
  
"No, I guess it never came to mind."  
  
"Last year I was dating this guy. He always complained that I would never put out. I always told him it was because I wanted to save my virginity for marriage. He was always mad about that so one night he just raped me and then he left. I don't where he is and I don't care." She said in between sobs.  
  
Jeff just sat there with his mouth opened for a while.  
  
"Anytime a man touches me I get a little scared that why I tensed up when you held me."  
  
"I'm so sorry Julz. But you know I would never do that to you."  
  
"I know that now." She smiled 


	10. I got you something

The two hugged and then broke apart. Their faces inching closer and closer. Their lips were about to meet when Kyle started to cry.  
  
Julz cleared her throat and said "Sorry." She got up quickly and brought the crying baby downstairs.  
  
Jeff watched Julie rock her baby back and forth trying to quiet him thinking 'She must be wonder woman. No one deserves all the crap that she's been through at her age.'  
  
Jeff got up and walked over to her and smiled. "There's a reason why I'm here you know." With that he took the baby and sat on the recliner.  
  
Julie sat down on the couch. 'Why couldn't you be his father' she thought to herself out loud.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked looking at Julie.  
  
"Oh nothing" she answered trying to cover up what she had just said.  
  
Jeff laughed. "I heard you the first time you know."  
  
Julie felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Sorry Jeff. It's just that I know what it feels like to grow up with no family and I promised myself I would never do that to my child, but look at me I did exactly that."  
  
"What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
"He has no dad, grandparents, aunts, uncles, or cousins." By this time Julie started tearing up.  
  
Jeff walked over to Julie still with the baby in his hands. "Look Julz I can imagine all I want how tough it must be for you to take care of another at 17 but I know I'll never fully understand how hard you have."  
  
Jeff paused at looked at Julie. She smiled and waited for him to continue.  
  
"All I know is that I can try my hardest to make things easier for you. That's why I got this."  
  
He then gave the now calm baby to Julie and from in between the couch and the wall he pulled out a box.  
  
Julie gasped and her eyes started to water again. 'Jeff how did you know he needed one?"  
  
"I went over to Stacy's and asked her if there was anything in the world I could do or get for you and Kyle, what should it be? She said that you needed a new crib for Kyle.  
  
"Jeff you are the best." She put Kyle in his stroller that had been left in front of the door and hugged Jeff tightly.  
  
She went to get up but Jeff grabbed her arm and sat her back down. He leaned in closer until their lips met. They passionately kissed until Jeff remembered Julie's ex taking advantage of her.  
  
He stopped and started stammering. "I'm so sorry, I should've never of done that."  
  
"So why did you do it?" Julie asked aggravated because she didn't know what Jeff was really feeling.  
  
"I…th…I had a sudden urge to kiss you. I don't know what it was. I'm sorry maybe I should leave."  
  
"Jeff it's okay as long as you tell me how you really feel."  
  
Jeff started stammering again. "I...I…" 


	11. The greatest

"I can't tell you. I'm afraid if I do then you will not feel the same or you might never want to talk to me again." Jeff said nervously.  
  
"Jeff I'll be mad if you don't tell me how you feel. So just tell me."  
  
"I have really strong feelings for you." Jeff started. "I don't know when it started but I just…I…oh man who am I kidding. You don't feel the same." Jeff sighed.  
  
"You don't know how I feel," she said bluntly.  
  
"I know I don't but I have a pretty good idea. Admit it. You don't like me or have any feelings for me. Why settle with this when you can have any guy in the world?"  
  
"One, I can't have any guy in the world because of the baby. They don't want to take the responsibility. Two, I think you're the best guy in the world." Julie paused for a minute.  
  
"No one would ever do the stuff you're doing for. Taking care of Kyle so I can sleep, buying him a crib. You even want to spend time with him for no reason." Julie stated as a matter of factly.  
  
"You're wrong. I spend time with Kyle because I love him…. and because I love you" Jeff said in a whisper.  
  
"See Jeff? This is what I mean. Why do you have to be so great?" she sighed.  
  
Jeff scooted closer to Julie and looked into her eyes. "Now that I told you how I feel and you told me how you feel." Jeff paused. "What do you s…How abo… Will you go out on a date with me?"  
  
Jeff waited to hear Julie's answer. "I'd love to" she smiled.  
  
Jeff hugged her and then kissed her gently the lips. She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I should start working on that crib."  
  
Jeff stopped her from getting up. "I'll do it. Maybe you should get some sleep. "  
  
Julie quickly kissed Jeff on the cheek and went upstairs.  
  
Jeff picked up Kyle and brought him upstairs and placed him in his crib. He then quickly ran downstairs, grabbed the box and went to Kyle's room and started building the crib.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 The Next Morning (Saturday)…  
  
1.1 Julie walked into he living room. She smiled at the sight she saw. Jeff was sitting on the floor indian style with the baby trying to crawl on the blanket.  
  
"Morning" Julie said as she kissed Jeff.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes I did" she smiled. "So what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Julie walked tot he kitchen and thought to herself. 'This is definitely the man I'm going to marry.'  
  
"Hey babe." Julie called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make sure you don't have plans for tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"You'll see." She smiled.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- I know this was a sucky chapter but please R & R. Hope you're liking it so far!!! : ) 


	12. I don't wanna

"Hey Jeff I'm going to drop off Kyle at Stacy's. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Julie yelled while she was heading towards the door.  
  
"Okay babe. Don't be gone to long."  
  
With that Julie left the house to drop off Kyle for the night. Julie and Jeff wanted to spend more time together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About 15 minutes later Julie walked into the house and sat on Jeff's lap.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Julie questioned with a smile on her face.  
  
"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" he answered.  
  
"How about we just relax?"  
  
"Fine with me." He said while Julie got off the small couch and started heading upstairs. Jeff got up and asked her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room, and you're coming with me. The couch is too small and too uncomfortable."  
  
Jeff grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, okay."  
  
They both walked upstairs hand in hand. Julie went over to her bed and sat down motioning for Jeff to sit next to her. He did as he was told and sat.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just want to thank you for all that you have done for me and Kyle. I really appreciate it."  
  
"You know I'll be there for you. No matter how tough it gets. I love you." He then leaned and started kissing her gently.  
  
This kiss grew more intense and more passionate by the minute. He slowly moved to her neck. Julie was now finding it hard to breathe.  
  
Jeff's hands were traveling up and down her arm. He took his hands and started to unbutton her jeans. He then took of Julie's shirt as she took of his.  
  
Jeff started to tug at her jeans. Julie immediately broke the kiss. "Jeff I don't think I'm ready for this" she said as she breathed heavily.  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I know it'll be hard for you to go through with this because of what happened. I don't hold anything against you."  
  
Julie sighed. "Jeff I just want you to know that we're going to do it one day. I just don't when. As corny as it sounds I know you're the man I'm going to marry."  
  
Jeff leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I don't think that sounds corny. I feel the same way."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. That's why I got you this." He then pulled out a box and opened it.  
  
"It's a promise ring. That no matter what happens we're going to get married and have a family. Whenever that day may come."  
  
Jeff slipped the ring on her finger. "You know what this means though?" he said with a smile.  
  
Julie looked at him suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"If we're really going to do this one day. That means you have to meet my family."  
  
Julie sighed. "Jeff you know how I feel about telling people about Kyle. Please don't do this to me."  
  
"Too bad, so sad. You're going to meet my family tomorrow and you're bringing Kyle with you."  
  
"Do they even know about Kyle?"  
  
"No. You told me not to tell anyone and I haven't."  
  
Julie smiled. "Okay." She said reluctantly. "I guess I'll go."  
  
"That's what I thought." Jeff said lying down.  
  
"Julie then got under the covers with him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Hey peoples. What's happening? I just wanted to sake, no wait a minute, scratch that I just wanted to beg you to leave some reviews. I love you forever. Please. Thanx. Bye. 


	13. What's wrong?

Julie walked up the porch of Jeff's house nervously with Kyle in her hands.  
  
"Jeff, I don't think I can do this," she said as she was getting ready to turn around. Jeff grabbed her arm before she could.  
  
"Don't worry Julz. They'll love you. Please just do it for me." He said as he unlocked the door and held it so she could go in. Julie sighed and walked slowly into the house.  
  
"Dad, Matt where are you? I want you to meet someone." Jeff yelled as he walked into the house.  
  
"We're in the living room." Matt yelled.  
  
Julie and Jeff walked into the room. "Dad, Matt this is my girlfriend Julie and her son Kyle."  
  
Matt and Gilbert briefly looked at Jeff and then turned to Julie and hugged her. "Nice to meet you" Gilbert said as nicely as he could.  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Julie smiled.  
  
Jeff looked at Julie. "Come on. I'll show you around." He then led her to the back door and took her outside. Julie gasped at the size of the yard.  
  
How far back does it go?" she asked tilting her head.  
  
Jeff laughed. "I don't know the exact measurements but it is pretty big. Come on I'll show you."  
  
They walked around for a while and ended up at the end of the yard where the fence was. Jeff leaned against the fence and turned to Julie. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Julz tell me."  
  
She sighed and began to speak. "I just noticed how your dad and brother looked at you when they saw Kyle. Told you they wouldn't like the fact that your girlfriend had a kid already."  
  
Jeff took Kyle out of her hands. "I don't care what people think. I love this kid and I love you. What do you say we head back?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
As they were walking back tot he house Matt and Gilbert were having a conversation.  
  
"So what do you think about Julie?" Gilbert asked  
  
"She seems nice but I'm not to sure about her. I mean Jeff isn't ready to take care of a kid because his mother was a slut." He said harshly.  
  
"Wait a minute Matt. You don't know the story so don't go and start something."  
  
"Whatever dad."  
  
Just then Julie and Jeff walked in. Gilbert saw Jeff walk in with the baby and smiled. "Hey Jeff can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked his son.  
  
"Sure dad." "Julie I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Jeff met his father in the living room with Kyle still in his hands. "What's up dad? He asked as he sat down.  
  
"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you about Julie and the baby."  
  
"Okay, start talking."  
  
"Do you know what you're getting into. I mean have you thought about the father of the baby. He might not like the fact that someone else might be raising his kid. He might go after you or he co… "  
  
Jeff interrupted his father before he could finish. "What are you talking about? Kyle doesn't have a father. He's not in his life."  
  
"So what Matt said was true? She's a slut?"  
  
By this time Jeff was mad at Matt for what he had said about his girlfriend. And he was mad at his dad for even thinking the same thing but he tried to be calm.  
  
"No dad. She was raped." Gilbert's mouthed dropped when he heard this. He looked at Kyle and then to his feet. "I'm sorry son."  
  
"It's okay dad just don't tell anyone. She doesn't really want everyone to know."  
  
"Okay." Gilbert said as they walked back to Julie and Matt.  
  
When they walked in they saw Matt and Julie talking. He saw that Julie looked like she had glass eyes.  
  
"Julz can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said as she got up.  
  
They walked out the door with Kyle. "Okay what happened?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Julz, you look like you were about to cry. What did Matt say?"  
  
"He was just saying that you shouldn't…you shou…you shouldn't be going out with a slut like me. That just because I slept around doesn't mean you should need to raise my baby." She said in between sobs.  
  
Jeff's eyes grew wide when he heard this. Julie saw how mad he got. "Jeff it's okay. It doesn't matter. I'll live."  
  
"No Julz! He should've never said that" he said getting angrier. "Here." He said as he gave the baby to Julie and ran inside.  
  
Jeff yelled at Matt. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You had no right to say that. You don't even know the story!"  
  
Matt looked at Jeff and didn't say a word.  
  
"You going to say something?" he yelled again.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Want to hear Matt's explanation? Got to stay tuned to find out. Oh yeah, next week I'm gonna try something new but only for one week. I'm going to put 2 chapters up every other day. Anyway please R & R. 


	14. The explanation

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt said nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked suspiciously.  
  
"I never said anything to Julie."  
  
"Stop lying Matt. You know you did!"  
  
"No I didn't. What did she tell I said?" Matt asked.  
  
"She said that you told her that I shouldn't be with her and raise her kid because she slept around."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"I know you're lying Matt. Dad already told me you called her a slut."  
  
Matt looked at the floor for a while and then he looked back up at Jeff. "I know I called her that. I really thought she was. I apologize Jeff. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Matt said almost in a whisper.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt. He looked like he was really sorry. "It's okay I forgive you. But maybe you should explain to Julie what you meant."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right out."  
  
Jeff then walked outside and sat down next to Julie on the front porch with Kyle. "Hey Julz."  
  
She looked up at him and flashed a smile. "Hey."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you Matt is going to apologize. You miss understood him. He didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She looked at him with a weird expression on her face. "No! Matt me…"  
  
"Just then Matt came out and sat next to Julie.. "Listen, I'm sorry but you misunderstood me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He said sounding convincing.  
  
Jeff went inside and yelled, "I'm going to tell dad we're leaving." This left Just Matt, Julie, and Kyle alone outside.  
  
"You little bitch are you trying to turn my own family against me? Let me tell you I'm going to give you the biggest pay back ever." Matt hissed.  
  
Just then Jeff came out. "You ready?" he asked Julie.  
  
She smiled "Yeah."  
  
She walked out to the car with Jeff. "So what happened?" he asked as they drove away.  
  
"He was lying Jeff. I tried to tell you but Matt came out. Because I told you he said he was going to pay me back." She said a little worried.  
  
"I doubt it Julz. I won't let him hurt you anyway. Besides he was probably kidding." Jeff said.  
  
Julie got in an attitude not believing what Jeff was saying. "Whatever" she huffed.  
  
She was dreading the next day at school. What could Matt possibly Matt have in store for her?  
  
  
  
*Author's note- sorry peoples. I know this was a short chapter but please tell your friends about my stories and R & R. 


	15. How did you know?

The next day at school Julie was walking in the halls when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw Jeff.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked sounding as if it was obvious.  
  
"What? I'm not aloud to hold my girlfriends hand?"  
  
Julie smiled. "Everyone will be talking. You know your friends don't want to see you with me. I'm not one of the popular people." Julie explained.  
  
"I don't care what everyone thinks." Then Jeff gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
They were interrupted by someone clapping. They turned around to see one of Jeff's friends Shannon.  
  
"What do you want Shan" Jeff asked in an agitated tone.  
  
Shannon looked at Jeff. "I just wanted to congratulate you on having a wonderful relationship with one of the most unpopular girls at school."  
  
Shannon then walked over to Julie. "So Julz, I just wanted to know how your son was. I mean he's not to much of a hassle is he?"  
  
Jeff looked into Shannon's eyes with hate. "How did you find out about Kyle?"  
  
Julie looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"What are you talking about Jeff. The whole entire school knows." Shannon laughed with an evil grin on his face. He then looked over to Julie. "Oh honey it's okay. I mean now that you're using Jeff to take care of your kid you can do all the normal stuff that teens do.  
  
Julie looked up at Jeff and said, "I have to go." She then ran off to go pick up Kyle early and go back home.  
  
"Awww poor girl" Shannon said mocking Julie.  
  
Jeff's emotions just took over him and he speared Shannon right to the floor. He raised his fist over Shannon's head and yelled, "You better tell me who told the whole school or who started it or I'm going to have to bash your brains in."  
  
Now Shannon had a scared look on his face. "M…Ma…M…Matt told me and th…then he paid me $200 in c…cash to tell everyone else in the sch…school."  
  
Jeff got up off of Shannon and ran to his house. He busted through the door out of breath. "Matt where are you?"  
  
He got no answer so he went upstairs to check in his room. Still no sign of Matt. Then it hit him. 'Julie was telling the truth. He did say those horrible things' he thought.  
  
Jeff then bolted out of the house running to his destination.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- sorry peoples. I know this is a short chapter but please forgive me. Starting tomorrow (Sunday) for one week only I will upload 2 chapters every other day. It's just a try out thing. When the week is over tell me what you think about the uploading schedule. Please R & R. Thanx. 


	16. Pay back's a bitch

Jeff slowed down after he reached Julie's door. He slowly walked up the porch and heard some yelling. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"So Julie, I told you that I was going to give you pay back. Maybe this will teach you a lesson on how to keep your mouth shut."  
  
Jeff heard Julie breathing hard. He knew Julie inside and out. Whenever she started breathing hard Jeff knew that she was scared.  
  
"I never did anything to you Matt!" Julie yelled. "Why do you have to make my life a living hell?"  
  
Before she could say anything else Matt pinned her arms above her head against the wall. Since he was so much stronger than her because he wrestled quite a bit he took this to his advantage.  
  
He held her arms with one hand and slid his other hand down to her jeans. He began to kiss her neck and try to unbutton her pants at the same time. He was having trouble at first but then succeeded.  
  
Julie bit Matt's tongue when she got the chance and he let go for about a second. Then he pinned her up against the wall again. "Listen you little b…" Matt was interrupted by a sharp pain on his head.  
  
Jeff had come running, picked up a glass vase and threw it at Matt's head. Jeff looked over to a horrified Julie. "Come Julz, let's get Kyle and get out of here."  
  
Julie nodded and ran upstairs to get Kyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
In the car…  
  
Jeff looked at Julie. "Listen Julz…." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I'm sorry I never believed you it's just…ju…" by this time Jeff started tearing up.  
  
Julie noticed this and comforted him. "Shhhh, it's okay. You don't need to explain."  
  
Jeff pulled up into his driveway. He turned to Julie and said in a deep tone. "No! It's not okay. I didn't believe you and look what happened. I'm such and idiot."  
  
"Jeff! Don't you ever say that about yourself. If you were such an idiot I wouldn't be with you. I love you and I don't blame you for anything." She explained.  
  
"I love you too Julz, and I promise I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. So that's why I have to ask you something."  
  
"Okay, I'm all ears."  
  
Jeff looked in the back seat to see Kyle looking up at them laughing. Jeff smiled and looked back at Julie.  
  
He quickly muttered out the words "Will you marry?"  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Sorry peoples but that schedule I was going to try out this week kind of got screwed up. So next week I'm going to upload a new chapter every other day. Please R & R. 


	17. The suprise

"I…I…d…I don't know what to say." Julie explained. When Jeff heard her say that he frowned and sighed. Julie noticed that Jeff had taken it the wrong way.  
  
"Oh no Jeff. I meant to say I was speechless. Yes I'll marry you," she said with a few tears in her eyes.  
  
Jeff smiled and gently kissed Julie. "I can't believe we're getting married," he said.  
  
"I know. I mean I'm only 17 and I have the best life a person can ask for. I have the best son in the world and I'm getting married to the love of my life."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fast-Forward 8 ½ months later to the wedding…  
  
Most of the people at the wedding were there for Jeff since Julie didn't have any family, just friends.  
  
Julie and Jeff grew closer than they could imagine. By this point in their relationship they had been very intimate. Julie wasn't afraid of sex anymore. She was glad the first person she made love to was Jeff.  
  
Jeff taught her that there was a difference between making love and having sex. After the wedding Kyle stayed with Stacy while Julie and Jeff went to Hawaii for their honeymoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff lay in bed as he waited for his beautiful wife to come and join him. She walked out of the bathroom and slowly sat down next to Jeff.  
  
He noticed she was tense. "Julz what's wrong?"  
  
"Um, Jeff we need to talk."  
  
He nodded his head for her to continue.  
  
"Okay. You know how you know a few months ago we've been getting intimate?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well I didn't give you anything for our wedding so here." Julie said giving Jeff a little box with a ribbon tied on it.  
  
Jeff opened it cousiously and looked at Julie with his eyes wide opened. "Julie, your not?"  
  
Julie nodded, "Yes Jeff, I'm pregnant." She started to cry and Jeff leaned over her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"So your happy?"  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I love you so much Jeff."  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
With that the newlyweds fell asleep in each other's arms and waited for the future of being a family.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- I know people it's over and I know it sucked. I'm sorry I really hate this story. Well please R & R. And watch out for a new story. Please e-mail on any concepts for a new story.  
  
I really want to write something you guys want read. I'll take bits and pieces from everyone and I'll have one kick ass story for you. * i hope *. Remember e-mail me. 


End file.
